What's my Age Again?
by Adarcoi
Summary: Based on the song What's my Age Again by Blink 182. Axel and Roxas may be in love, but maturity may be too much to ask for. Dedicated to the first day of Exams! AkuRoku. M for sexual references and language. Oneshot.


**Song: What's My Age Again? By: Orcadia**

_Their lips connected, parting slightly, allowing for the long pink muscle to bridge a connection between the two faces. _

_Behind his back, the redhead, the taller of the two bodies, fiddled with the keys in his hands, pushing it into the lock and throwing the door open, all while trying to stay connected to the face of his blonde. Small arms wrapped around his neck, the blonde standing on his tip toes to reach the redhead's mouth. The height difference was painful._

_The room was dark, a perfect dark with light lines of moonlight drifting through the blinds. A small red dot glowed from the smoke alarm that hung from the ceiling. _

_A round table sat amidst the furniture, open magazines from Sixteen to Time lay open with small pictures cut out. They were all of the small blonde. _

_A pair of purple handled scissors lay partially open on top of the glass; an empty misted cup complemented it, the remnants of orange juice resting at the bottom. A remote was placed nearby, pointed toward the television in an almost obsessive compulsive manner. _

_The kiss continued, the redhead pulling the blonde over against his body, the small boy flush against himself. The boy's blonde eyes opened softly, half-lidded and lust filled as he glittered up at the redhead. Emerald eyes met the others, the deep crystalline gazes connecting as the redhead lead the small boy to the couch. _

_The auburn colored couch was complementing to the rest of the room. Long horizontal photographs hung from the walls, still lives with bowls of fruit and flowers, empty glasses and murky ponds, all centering around a deep golden color mixed with light brown and red. Almost ginger-like. _

_He pulled his legs around the blonde's hips, straddling the small body beneath him. He moved his hands to the boy's face, lightly caressing the cheeks beneath his fingertips as he deepened the kiss, the blonde lost in the sensuality of the situation. _

_The blonde moved his small fingers down to the buckle of the redhead's pants, sliding the black studded belt through the loops. _

_The belt fell to the floor, the metal clinking against the leg of the table, as the blonde's hands met the snap on his leather pants. _

_The redhead groaned, leaning deeper into the blonde's touch, moving from his mouth down his face to his pale neck, twirling a long finger within the blonde spikes. _

"…_Axel…" The blonde whispered, finally undoing the clasp and moving to the zipper on the jeans._

_The redhead beamed, sucking at the clear flesh. He wrapped one arm around the blonde's lower body as he picked him up to his chest. _

**I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV**

"_Roxasss…shit." Suddenly a soft beeping emitted from the watch on his wrist. The black timepiece glowing an odd red color as the time began to flash. _

_He dropped the small boy, laying in a soft thud back onto the ginger-colored couch as the redhead spun around and reached for the remote to the television. _

_His fingers clicked wildly away at the numbers as the screen shifted into life. A light radiance of television set the room ablaze with color as the redhead sat back with his pillow and switched the channel to the one he was waiting for._

_Roxas immediately shot an angered look at the redhead, trying to understand what in the world was going on. "Axel!" He shouted, sending a long punch into the redhead's arm._

"_Hey!" Axel retorted, rubbing his injured arm. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_You're…you're asking me?" Tears were now streaming down his face. "What are you five?!" His shouts were louder now, and surly could be heard from the hallway. _

_Axel would have to apologize to the neighbors tomorrow. "Roxy! Listen!"_

"_No Axel you listen!" The blonde stood up, fixing his mussed up hair with a sweep of his hand, and pushing out the creases in his maroon colored dress shirt. "You've wanted to ask me out since freshman year in college…And I finally accepted! Axel! Seriously!" He pulled the remote from the redhead's grasp, clicking off the television in a swift motion. "I finally accepted! I go out with you! I'm happier than I've been in years! I'm trying to finally get with you and what happens?"_

_Axel's blank face left Roxas believing he was really, truly still in the dark. _

"_You go fucking ADD on me! You went from totally into it to off in mere seconds! All because you wanted to watch a stupid-ass television show!" Roxas stomped into the ground, his face filled with fury as well as his words._

"_But…Roxy!" Axel tried to explain._

"_No. Axel, listen." Roxas stopped for one second and took a short breath. "I'm going to get some coffee. I expect a ride home when I'm done, and an apology."_

_The blonde stalked off through the hallway towards the powder blue colored kitchen._

**And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?**

_Axel turned back to the blank screen of the television. "But…a new episode of Naruto was on…"_

_The redhead leaned back on the couch, cuddling the mahogany colored pillow to his chest. How could Roxy do that? Why didn't he understand? _

_His green eyes scanned the room, the blank television, the various pictures, his Playstation 2, his CD collection. All nicely arranged. This led him to the small end table. On top was a brown table lamp, the bulb dark as the rest of the room. A small white telephone was softly resting in its cradle; the only light illuminating from the contraption was the small blue circle for no new messages. _

_That's when a devious idea came into his head. If Roxy wanted to go home, he'd make it so Roxy __couldn't__ go home. He picked up the telephone, typing in the small digits of Roxas' home number, a wicked grin spreading on his face._

**Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy**

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_A soft pickup on the other end. "Hello? Hiwatori residence." The woman's voice was polite, soft and easy going. _

"_Hello, Missus Hiwatori, this is the Hollow Bastion Police Squad." His voice was smooth and receptive, easy on the ears as he drifted over the lines he had quickly went over in his head. "Officer Flynn speaking." _

"_Oh dear," She mocked, though to Axel It sounded like dread. "Is everything okay?"_

"_No, I'm sorry to report ma'am," He shook his head softly, though the woman couldn't see it, "your husband has been taken into police custody. I understand from the situation, that the state looks down on Sodomy within its confines." _

"_Axel!" She shouted. "Now! You're little prank is over! Dear grow up! This is not funny!"_

_Axel's mouth dropped. "But…how'd you know it was me?" He shifted into an almost innocent tone. _

"_Caller I.D, You asshole." The woman snapped as the phone went dead, her line closed off as Axel still held the phone to his ear. _

_His shock died off slowly as he rested the telephone back down. "Bitch. She hung up on me."_

**And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?**

_That was when he looked over to the blonde staring in the doorway. "Was that…Axel…was that my mother?" His eyes were wide and the mug of steaming brown coffee sloshed as he set it down on the round center table. _

"_Um…no?" He smiled toothily as he hid his hands behind the small thick pillow. _

"_Oh god! You are the most immature man I have ever met!" Roxas threw the mug to the ground as he stomped away. _

_The brown liquid spread over the carpeted floor, a long stain forming around the blue colored cup. I could hear him stomped towards the door, pulling his coat back on his shoulders. _

"_I'll go get my car keys…" Axel murmured, picking himself up from the couch and walking slowly to the front door after the blonde. _

"_No! Axel, Stop!" The blonde held out his hands in an adverted motion, keeping the redhead at a safe distance from his body. "We're no together anymore! You act like a fucking five year old! Sorry to break it to you, Man, but you're twenty-three!" _

**And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?**

_He opened the front door and threw himself into the hallway, a few peering eyes watching from doorways. "I'd rather walk home than have you drive me, you bastard!" _

_He stomped off down the stairs, leaving the redhead stunned in his doorway. _

"So, yeah, Demy, what do I do now?" The redhead asked, the white phone pressed to his ear. "What was Roxy's problem?"

He was sitting at the island amidst his kitchen, a small porcelain plate of left over Chinese noodles sat in front of him as he swirled some around his fork.

The sandy blonde boy on the other end of the phone gave a defeated sigh. "Man, you're screwed."

"You think?" Axel retorted, as he stuffed his face with some egg noodles.

"Roxy probably though you were still a freshman, the way you were acting." He sighed, listening to the redhead chew his food. "Axel, next time you try to get a potential long-term relationship, act your age."

The redhead gave a defeated groan. "What's my age again?" He asked, holding his head up with his right hand.

"Axel…you're twenty-th…" Demyx began only to be cut off by Axel's beeping watch.

"See you, Demy!" Axel said as he tossed his plate and fork into the sink. "Death Note's on!" He dropped the phone to the table as she rushed back into the small living room and flipped on the television.

"Uh…Axel?" Demyx asked from the other line. "You forgot to hand up the phone…" Though, Axel didn't hear him.

**That's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again? **

**Dear all: Do good on Geometry and Latin Exams! This is to lighten your spirits! 3 You! **


End file.
